


Izanagi

by SuuItosukai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Female Uchiha Izuna, Follows Canon, Humor, Multi, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Tags Are Hard, Tags as I go, Transmigration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuuItosukai/pseuds/SuuItosukai
Summary: Izanagi: the user applies an illusion to reality itself.Once Izuna closed her eyes, she certainly didn’t expect to wake up as Izuna...?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna & Original Character(s), Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Izuna & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darkness my old friend.
> 
> HELLO I HAVE RETURNED!
> 
> First chapter will be posted on either March 5-6 I want to add some more words and reread it for mistakes I might’ve made while typing. 
> 
> DONT WORRY first chapter is longer than the prologue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEE FORGOT TO EDIT THE PROLOGUES SUMMARY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late! Reading and brainstorming about what is happening in the manga! Next chapter might be in two days, I’m flipping through and back pages as I write this. 
> 
> Welcome to my domain of shitty writing!

When I opened my eyes, I was in the body of a 7-year-old. 

Uchiha Izuna. 

I was once Uchiha Izuna of the Uchiha Clan, second son, and heir of Uchiha Tajima. I died in battle in the hands of Senju Tobirama. I left my eyes to my brother so he may see the light and now— 

I’ve become a snot-nosed brat.

Sorry sorry… a snot-nosed brat that has the same name as me, to a pretty much now extinct Uchiha Clan 

This isn’t what I expected when I was laying in bed dying, I accepted my fate to die a not-really-peaceful death. I was ready to meet Otou-sama and now I’ve become this girl. 

AND WHOSE BRIGHT IDEA WAS TO MASSACRE MY CLAN ANYWAYS?! 

My eyes widened as a sudden influx of Yin-Chakra disputed my chakra system and my hands started to shake. 

Oh… 

Nevermind… 

…

Tch, stupid untouchable creepy old men… 

  
  



	2. Waking up (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO THE REBOOT OF IZANAGI, this is the first chapter. I promise won’t rewrite or reboot it again LMAO, but srsly welcome to the first chapter, your welcome to read the incredibly short prologue first.

Izuna stood in front of the mirror at her new body. A drop of sweat was wiped off from her forehead as Izuna stared at a body identical to her previous one. 

She put a hand on her cheek and tilted her head from side to side while watching her movements from the mirror. 

“How scary…”

Onyx eyes bore into each other and narrowed to look closely at the face. 

“Down from the hair to even my body shape is exactly the same.”

She reached to to caress her long hair. 

“Although it’s not as blue as I would like it to be…” 

Blue-tinted hair was now leaning more towards black than a dull navy blue. 

Izuna sighed and her eyes wandered to look at her open back hospital gown. Then they went to stare at her chest area. 

She untied the strings behind her back and moved the gown so it fell to the ground. 

Bandages were tightly wrapped around Izuna’s torso, the smell of herbs and anesthetic filled her nose and she inwardly gagged. 

“What a horrid smell…” 

Izuna unwrapped her torso to get a better look at her wound. 

Izuna had snitches ranging from the top of her left breast to near the end of her right rib cage. 

“At least didn’t do a bad job patching it up. How did I even get this…” 

Izuna’s eyes widened when  _ her voice _ rang out in her head.

_ “—I WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!” _

“What the hell.” 

The chakra in Izuna’s body started to shift, and suddenly a burst of yin-chakra was shot into her system and memories started to mix in her head.

_ “Shi—ara-nii-sa—ma” _

_ An older Uchiha with short—long curly—spiky—black—blue tinted hair smiles—grins.  _

Izuna bit her lower lip as her hands squeezed the sides of her head to try and stop the beating she was feeling in her head. 

_ STOP! _

Her chakra stops stirring and settles with her control and command. 

“Oh geez…”

She let out a dry humorless laugh. 

“What a mess.”   


* * *

A nurse came in soon to check her vitals and continue to slowly heal her injuries before retiring for the night. 

* * *

  
Izuna laid in her hospital bed with her eyes closed. Any passing person would think she was asleep, but any talented chakra sensor would be able to tell the minor use of chakra. 

The Sharingan spun slowly under her eyelids and brought her to a mental space. 

She was met with what used to be the previous body’s room. 

Light dull blue colored walls were slowly turning smooth wooden walls. A bed becoming a rolled-up futon and what was once a small cozy cute room turned into a simple setup with many weapons, scrolls, and papers thrown into neat yet messy piles on the corners of the room, a low desk with an open mission scroll and a tea set that was still steaming with a seat cushion on the floor next to it all, and last but not least maps and different papers pinned to the walls. 

Izuna took a deep breath and exhaled, her hands lightly shook at the familiarity. 

She went and sat on the cushion in a perfect clumsy sezia, this body wasn’t accustomed to noble etiquette, so she had to rely on the motions from memory. 

The scroll on the table was blank, Izuna lifted her hands to place her hands on the roll and the edge of the paper. 

Izuna closed the scroll then extended it again, this time moving memories filled the page. 

“Woah…”

Pictures shifted on the paper, mixing in with both lives. 

Izuna channeled her Yin-Chakra into the scroll and willed it to organize itself. 

_ Keep it both separate. _

The videos came to a halt and started splitting into two. 

One that ended with complete darkness, and the other staring into a masked person in red tinted visions. 

Izuna let go of the edge of the paper to touch the second memory and expanded it so it filled the page. 

Her hand gripped the edge of the page again and threw the roll of the scroll to the side and watched the paper extend past memories. 

The roll didn’t bounce off the ground but sinked into it. 

Black emerged from its place and covered the whole room.

Izuna grinned and leaned back into space and watched the rectangular screen. 

“Start from the earliest memories.”

It starts to rewind. 

* * *

Click 

The locks of the window flipped and it slowly opened. 

Izuna smothered her chakra out to get rid of the evidence and pretended to wake up by putting her small fist to her eye and rub it sleepily. 

A stock of silver hair popped inside,and out came a ninja who dawned what seemed to be ANBU attire. Hard to tell in the dark. 

The shinobi landed on the ground without a sound and placed a bag of what seemed to be containers of food inside on a nearby table. 

They turned to face the bed Izuna currently resides in. 

_ “Hello… call me —“ _

“Kakashi?” 

Kakashi’s breath hitched and his jaw dropped at the sight of Izuna sitting up in her bed. Kakashi’s hands trembled, he launched himself at the patient and buried Her into a suffocating hug. 

“Oh god…”

Izuna stilled in Kakashi’s arms as his hands pet Izuna’s hair down while tears stained her shoulders. Izuna hesitates and eventually wraps her arms around the crying man's chest in some sort of awkward but comforting way. 

“I-I was so afraid you left me too.” 

“The medics said that the damage was severe.“

Kakashi took a shaky deep breath, and Izuna pursed her lips together. 

‘How is this man still an active shinobi?’ 

“You dropped so many times. They said it was up to your chakra and you yourself if you were going to wake up or not—“ 

Izuna let the man continue to ramble on and pet her spiky hair, but her arms we’re getting tired and the physical contact was slowly becoming uncomfortable. Kakashi had hugged Izuna for half an hour (yes she had counted.) before being able to say something. It’s been a full hour now and Izuna had enough touching for the night.

“Kashi-nii-san my arms are tired.” 

Said shinobi paused in his rambles and let out a short raspy laugh. 

“Of course…”

Arms unwinded from Izuna’s body and moved to pick her up from under her armpits. 

Kakashi kicks off his sandals and maneuvers himself onto the bed. Kakashi sits with his back leaning against the headboard, settling Izuna between his legs, Kakashi drapes his arms over Izuna’s shoulders to keep her trapped leaning against his chest. 

Izuna never batted an eye to Kakashi’s actions, seeing as her body was accustomed to the motions and with the memories she watched through. 

Kakashi was a man that was insecure, he needed to know if Izuna’s heart was pumping and lungs were breathing at all times when Kakashi was over, even if physical contact wasn’t something he was comfortable with, he always hugged her to his chest. 

A shinobi that has too much. 

“You know… you haven’t called me that in a long time..” 

Izuna tilted her head up to look at Kakashi in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Ha… you haven’t called me ‘Kashi-nii-san’ in along time.” 

Izuna scoffed and crossed her arms while she turned her head away. 

“Well yeah, you lost your nii-san privileges when you ate my dango.” Izuna puffed up her cheeks. 

Kakashi let out a weak chuckle. 

“You still remember that? Will you ever let it go?”

“You still owe me more dango.”

Kakashi pressed a masked kiss on the top of her head. 

“Of course.”

Izuna’s eyes started to close as exhaustion from the excessive use of chakra was catching up to her. 

“I’m tired….”

Kakashi tightened his arms around Izuna’s small body. 

“It’s ok, I’m here. Just go back to sleep.” 

“Ok…” Izuna mumbled and drifted to sleep. 

  
  
  


Izuna wakes up in her bed alone. 

Kakashi had left the night before, he had left a bento with a seal painted on its side. 

Izuna reached out and gently pulled out the note that stuck onto the box and started reading the quick scribbles that were drawn onto it. 

<I have a mission this morning. Will come visit you soon. Meanwhile, have breakfast! I know hospital food is a bore.>

Izuna’s lips twitched and she crumbled up the note to toss it onto a nearby trash can. 

The bento only had one layer to it, Izuna lifted the box and looked on its surfaces to see if there were any other notes that were left behind. 

Other than the seal that was painted on, it was a normal black boxed bento.

Izuna peered into the seal and saw the kanji ‘box’, ‘inside’, ‘heat’, and ‘preserve’. It seemed like it was made to keep the contents inside of the bento preserved and warm. Not an overall bad invention, she wondered who made it. 

_ ‘Look! Kakashi-nii-san i made my first working seal!’  _

_ Hands that held a familiar black box were thrusted into a masked face.  _

_ Kakashi laughed and gently pushed it away. _

_ “Really Izuna-chan? What does it do?” _

_ “It keeps my food nice and warm even if I didn’t open it in days!” _

_ “Oh?”  _

_ Kakashi’s eye twinkled in interest and amusement. Eating homemade food was better than field rations, even more so if it didn’t rot or tasted like it was made a few minutes ago.  _

_ “Yeah! I made it so you wouldn’t eat those gross bars all the time.”  _

_ “They may be gross but they’re nutritious. It’s good for me!”  _

_ “Well not for me! Bleh! They’re tasteless, Gai let me try the Akimichi ones, they were better. But still awful!” _

‘Man I’m a genius.” 

Izuna put the bento on her lap to pat herself on the back. 

She propped up the lid and placed it under the now open box and clapped her hands. 

“itadakimasu”

She picked up the chopsticks from the table and started to eat. 

While Izuna blissfully ate her bento, then the swung door opened. 

“Hello Izuna-chan.” A bright yet tired voice spoke. 

Annoyed, she looked up and promptly choked on her food in shock and anger. 

“Hokage-sama!”

* * *

Small Extra- 

“Ya know nii-sama, your hair is spiky and long. Not like mine at all.”

Izuna pouts as she tries to gather Madara’s hair into a good looking ponytail. 

Madara clicked his tongue as he read the book in his hands. 

“Well, my hair isn’t like yours.” One of Madara’s hands moved behind his back and over his sister’s shoulder to move his hand in her silky hair. 

“Yours it’s still ‘spiky’ like mine but somehow longer when it grows.” 

Izuna hums with a small string of cloth in her mouth. 

“Hm, I think you're just sulking that you had Oka-san’s hair.” 

Madara chuckled and put his book down. When Izuna was done tying his hair, he moved his sister's arms to hug his torso, Madara leaned back into Izuna’s chest and grabbed onto her hands, content to bask in his sister’s warmth. 

“You're just jealous because my hair doesn’t stick up like a baby duck's bottom.” 

Izuna paused and debated on strangling him or not, but settled for loudly sighing and draping her chin over his shoulder. 

“I’m blaming Oka-san's genes for those.”

“I thought you said I had Oka-san’s hair.” 

“Tch! You know what I mean!” 

Madara let his laughter bubble out his throat. 

Izuna huffed and turned her face away. Madara could only smile, he lifted a hand to brush her hair out of her face and placed it on her cheek. He chuckled and turned his body so he was facing her, and proceeded to glomp his sister. 

“Oof!” Izuna yelped and started to laugh while wiggling around. 

“Stop! Hahaha! You're too heavy.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  



End file.
